Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The 2.4 GHz frequency range is a popular industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) band for communications. Some of the popular wireless technology standards, such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth and Zigbee, operate in the 2.4 GHz band. There is about 80 MHz of spectrum available with the 2.4 GHz band. Currently, wireless communication devices typically operate at 20 MHz for wireless local area networks (WLANs), and a WLAN typically provides internet connectivity via a router and/or access point (AP).